Langue de
by Ryu64li
Summary: Qu'est que peuvent dire deux amis autour d'un verre à propos d'une fille alors qu'un ne la connait pas?     UA et venez lire malgré le bref résumé.


Les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je vous propose un petit one shot humoristique. En tout cas, j'ai essayé. J'aime bien ce genre d'humour. Dites moi si c'est bien ou pas bien. Postez des commentaires, ça me fera toujours plaisir pour m'aider à m'améliore.

Bonne soirée à vous.

One shot

Le bar Kookaburra se situait treize rue des cordeliers dans le coin de la ville de Bayonne. Ce coin se faisait appelait le petit Bayonne car il correspondait au vieux Bayonne. Le cadre était chaleureux et l'équipe jeune. En ce moment, un jeudi soir, le bar servait de refuge à une soirée étudiante organisée par l'association étudiante de l'IUT GEA. Le DJ passait des morceaux de musique à la mode. De nombreux jeunes déguisés dans le style qui année soixante s'étaient retrouvés en vue de collecter des fonds pour une action humanitaire au Bénin organisé par un autre groupe d'étudiants de l'université.

Deux jeunes étaient au bar et sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson. L'un des deux était brun aux yeux noisette. Des cheveux en bataille, un sourire ravageur et un corps assez musclé, il était le dragueur du groupe. Il était doté d'un humour prononcé et d'un sacré culot. Son ami, des cheveux courts de couleur corbeau et des yeux de la même couleur qui était habituellement caché sous des lunettes lorsqu'il travaillait, avec un caractère de cochon, se rappelait les nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient faites. On lui accordait la qualité de sérieux. Et dans chaque soirée, c'était le brun qui gagnait le cœur de la belle, qu'il brisait le lendemain sans une once de remords. Le brun adorait raconter ses exploits de la veille sans omettre aucun détail. Son ami paraissait curieux de voir plusieurs filles tomber sous le charme de cette espèce de petit enfoiré selon ses dires. Le dragueur était habillé d'un pantalon en toile et d'un poncho. L'autre d'un ensemble de chanteur de disco avec en prime la perruque afro. Ils avaient tous deux vingt ans.

- Alors bravo pour ta superbe sortie ! S'exclama le sérieux en l'applaudissant. Partir au milieu du cours de fisca alors que le prof continuait à parler.

- Et oui, on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. S'amusa le brun en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Tu as autre chose à m'annoncer ?

- Oui, j'ai rencontré une fille.

- Quelle est cette pauvre idiote pour tomber sous ton charme alors qu'on sait tous que tu es instable. Dit le sérieux avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée. Combien de filles avec qui tu as couché sont dans cette pièce.

- Deux ou trois…

- Menteur ! fit l'autre en faisant un regard accusateur à son ami.

- Ok, quinze au moins. Je ne compte plus. Répondit le brun en secouant la tête pour passer à autre chose. J'ai rendez vous avec ma nouvelle copine ce soir. Elle n'est pas de l'IUT ou du campus.

- Ah bon ? Elle est d'où cette charmante fille ?

Le ton que le sérieux avait employé était plein d'ironie.

- Tu l'as connais depuis combien de temps. Demanda t'il.

- Depuis samedi dernier. Répondit le dragueur gêné.

- Non ! Cela fait tant que ça. Vous devez vous connaître depuis longtemps. Je me dis qu'elle doit être spéciale pour que ça dure depuis… Allez, cinq jours. Je te félicite. Tu as battu ton record. Allez c'est ma tournée.

- La ferme ! Elle est très belle…

- Et très conne. Le coupa t'il.

- Non juste belle, intelligente. Elle a des cheveux longs châtains et des yeux…

Celui aux cheveux noirs n'écoutait plus son ami, il imaginait déjà leur rencontre. Dix minutes au bas mot avant de s'envoyer en l'air chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Connaissant le dragueur comme sa poche, cela avait du avoir eu lieu chez elle car il ne voulait pas qu'une fille pénètre son intimité.

- Je l'ai rencontré au Katie Daly's lors du concert. Je revenais du bar avec les bières. J'étais avec des potes. Elle avec ses amies. Je l'ai regardé. Elle a compris que je la fixais. Elle m'a souri. Je lui ai souri et ses amies ont commencé à pouffer de rire. J'étais embarrassé. J'ai posé mes bières et je suis allé lui payer un coup. J'ai posé le verre sur la table en lui disant que c'était cadeau de la maison. Elle a accepté et on s'est plus des le premier coup d'œil.

- Cliché ! Cliché ! Cliché ! Allez, dis moi la vraie version. Pas ce ramassis de connerie pour filles en manque. Tu as du la rencontré en boite, complétement bourrée. Elle est tombée dans tes bras mais tu as eu un remord au moment de la sauter.

- Comment tu parles d'elle ? Tu devrais avoir honte.

- Et toi ? Tu as dit dix fois pire à propos d'autres conquêtes.

- Mais elle est spéciale. Ses parents ont divorcés lorsqu'elle avait trois ans. Elle a un frère plus âgé qu'elle de deux ans. Elle a un fort caractère malgré sa petite taille. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était à cause de son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de la chercher et ça depuis leur plus jeune âge. Elle est en première année d'école d'infirmière. Elle a un don pour s'occuper des autres.

- Et tu as fais semblant de l'écouter. Tu as joué le gentleman pour mieux la faire venir vers toi. Quel être machiavélique et surtout quelle cruche. Donc tu comptes te la faire avec cette soirée car tu n'as pas pu avec ses amies qui tournaient autour de toi. Tu es devenu un saint bernard au lieu d'un loup samedi. Et c'est pas mal cette métaphore ! Félicite moi.

- Ouais. Félicitations. Répondit le brun sans grand enthousiasme.

- Oh allez ! Quand c'est toi qui fais ce genre de blague, c'est celle du siècle. Et sinon elle arrive quand ton amoureuse ?

Une fille à ce moment entra dans le bar. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar. Elle était de taille moyenne. Des longs cheveux châtain foncés était coiffés avec un passe rose. Elle portait un pantalon bleu patte d'éléphant qui moulait ses jolies fesses et un top beige. Comme accessoire, ses yeux verres étaient cachés par des lunettes disproportionnées. Elle se planta devant les deux amis.

- Bonjour Toya.

- Sakura ? Qu'est que tu fais là ? Demanda son grand frère un peu perplexe.

- Je viens retrouver un ami. Répondit elle calmement.

Le brun lui tendit un verre de bière et la prit par la taille pour l'amener contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

- Ça va Sakura ? Demanda son petit ami.

- Oui, chéri. De quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive ?

- De rien. Répondit Toya mal à l'aise.

- De mon passé assez récent de dragueur et de notre rencontre. Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il avait pu dire sur ça.

- Putain Syaoran tu fais chier ! Hurla Toya en se faisant tout petit tandis que le nouveau couple ria aux éclats.


End file.
